The Feel Of His Skin
by Loveless3173
Summary: Thinking about his love and all the things they have gone through Kazuki and Wataru share a very intimate moment and savor every moment that they are together. But what is Wataru to do when Kazuki’s stubborn and teasing side get the better of him?


_Yay... At last i submit it. This was My first fan fic and IS my first Only The Ring Finger Knows fan fic!!!  
_

_**Things to know----**_  
This is a fan fiction of **_Only The Ring Finger Knows_** by _Satoru Kannagi_ and _Hotaru Odagiri_.  
These are obviously not real events in the novel. It's completely made up.  
This story has no real placing so you can put it wherever you want or wherever it makes sense.  
At the end the **bolded** words are Wataru's.  
And the _Italic_ words are both of them thinking the same thing.  
And so that means the "Normal" ones were Kazuki's  
Last but not least the first italicized word "ME" Is Kazuki thinking.

_**Disclaimer:**_ ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me what-so-ever. All of the characters belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyright owners.

_**The Feel of His Skin**_

_Oneshot_

The feel of his skin on his.

Those Hands…That Hair…Those Lips.

He wants to monopolize them all.

Lock him up in a pretty box so no one else could see him or touch him except…._Me._

But…he knew he never had to worry, because this beautiful being with him already was all his. He knew this. But still…although he would never say it out loud, he still worried that the day would come that someone might snatch him away, His only reason to exist in this world. He remembered once that _THAT _guy had told his beloved that he loved him too much and it would destroy them.

But he was wrong.

You see, he had it the other way around.

**He** was crazy for _**HIM**_.

If his beloved ever left him, he would be the one to break.

If this wonderful, ferocious little kitten ever left him, he would break...

Thinking back on a time where when his feelings were still in turmoil... when the sensation and love he felt for the boy were Raw and surging through his veins... he had said something out of recklessness that angered and hurt his beloved.

He remembered as if it were yesterday---

He had been riled up at the sudden turn their encounter had taken.

"She's pretty cute. And I like 'em stubborn. On top of that, the fact that she looks like you would be fun" He had said.

"F-Fun…?" his beloved had stammered, confused and at the peak of anger.

"To continue this romantic scenario with your little sister."

His love that hadn't even begun had seemed to already be at an end. In a fit of anger, his ferocious little kitten had slapped him. Of course he was well deserving of that slap. To say something so careless after pulling him in a passionate kiss. But the words he used at the end when he was leaving were what had thrown him in a state of panic.

"Kazuki, we're through!"

Like a bolt of lightning. Earth shattering.

"……"

"I never want to see you again! My ring is gone too, so that's just fine!"

"Hey, what are you… Just Hold on!" realizing what was happening, he had tried to frantically close the wounds he knew he had made.

"No! Goodbye, Kazuki!"

Oh, how painful that exit had been. So many things that could have happened in that student council room and he ruined it all. But this was the power his beloved had. The power to render him useless. HIM. Yuichi Kazuki. The best student in the whole school. Composed and grown up Yuichi. But just a few words were all it took to shatter his heart. Truly he loved Wataru Fujii. He loved him with the very essence of his soul.

He loved him. He loved him so...

After that he was the walking dead. Or so his cousin Touko had told him. Because truth be told… he remembered little of what happened the days following that encounter. All he remembered clearly was, suddenly his cousin calling him, Pulling him out of a hazy world, telling him that a boy named Wataru was looking for him.

It had taken him a while to process those words. Somewhere in the chaos that were his thoughts he realized that he had hung up on Touko with out a proper good-bye and thank you, but how could he think? Wataru? The boy he lost that day? The same boy? Why? Why was he looking for him? He thought that Wataru hated him after what he had dared to say about continuing with his sister. Had he finally come to his senses and come to give him a good punch or two? Or was it…

Or was it.....

All at once his thoughts came together. The way that Wataru looked at him from time to time, almost a look of yearning and kindness, Wataru looking for him after the Basketball game…could it be possible…..

Frantically he got up and out of his room almost stumbling on the stairs.

_He's coming, he's coming_ where the only thoughts in his head. Almost yanking the door off its hinges, he ran outside…

Then there he was. The reason for his existence. His Wataru. Walking around as though lost, he saw him. But the way he was going…

"That's the wrong way. Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?"

"My house is three doors down from the one with the hydrangeas. That one is the widow, Mrs. Kanazawa's. Got it?"

"Kazuki…" and with many questions written in those beautiful dark eyes Wataru had stood there… as though waiting for this cold breeze to pass. Those moments of silence were all he needed to confirm the feelings coursing through him. To confirm the feelings in the object of his affection. This was real. It wasn't a dream. He loved this ferocious little kitten. And he loved him back.

That day everything had started. And now… here he was lying in his arms. Showing love to each other the only other way possible. It was times like these that they would truly bear all… as naked as the day they were born. But it wasn't just their bodies…it was their souls as well. Completely laid out for each other. This face was only for Wataru to see and Wataru's face was only his to see. Breathing his scent, his breath, savoring everything he could set his eyes on. And only Wataru could bring out this passion inside of him.

All his.

"Ah…ah—Kazuki" a soft whisper, a tickle of a feather… a million emotions in nothing but a name.

"Wataru…"

"Mmm…ah."

"Wataru…"

So many things exchanged in moments like this. Completely ….complete.

"Wataru…Wataru...my Wataru" he chanted in his ear.

"Ah… Kazuki… I can't"

A smile that was meant only for him, for his Wataru, suddenly came across his face.

"Can't? But you're so lively today…"

"Ah…stupid… what a thing to—Ah!"

Starting a series of thrust that he knew would drive him over the edge; he chuckled at himself for being mean and teasing. Changing again to slow caressing thrusts.

"Mmm…don't…ah… don't..."

"Hmmm? Don't What?"

"Don't…."

"How am I supposed to know what not to do when you can't complete a sentence?"

Wataru vehemently threw a glare at him. again that ferocious kitten look in his eyes. The look he loved so much…

"Don't…don't tease me!"

Leaning in as though to kiss him Kazuki whispered…

"If you don't like it…then why are you so turned on?" he whispered thrusting once again deep and slowly to tease…

"Truth is that you like it."

Blushing a beet red, Wataru said nothing out of chargirn.

"Ahhh…. Ah! Mmm…"

"My Wataru…" he whispered once more, and with that started his fast piston like thrusts.

"Ah! Ahhh…mmmm…" biting his bottom lip Wataru stopped himself from crying out.

"Wataru…" Kazuki warned passionately, "what did I tell you about your voice?"

"Ah…ah…not…mmm…not to…ah!"

A satisfying grin came across his face at the sweet moans coming from his beloved.

"Ah, so you do remember. Not to hold back your voice."

"Ugh…I…ah…ahhhh..."

"Looks like I might have to punish you. Look…" Kazuki said kissing Wataru's teary eye, moving it slowly to his cheek, to his Jaw, to his lips.

"Ahh…Kazuki…"

"You made your lip bleed. Am I that good?"

"Ah…wha—wha…ahhh!"

Laughing out loud at the expression his beloved showed at those words, and without letting him finish his sentence, Kazuki began pounding into Wataru.

"Ahhh! Ahhh… not… not so… ahhh!"

"No, don't, not… what is it with you? Look how turned on you are…you like it. Why not just admit it?"

"Mmnn… Augh… ahh! Kazuki… ah!"

In this blinding Pleasure Wataru's hand danced across the sheets. Grabbing a handful…he finally reached his breaking point.

"Ah…Ahhhhhhh!"

Unconsciously clamping down on the object inside of him, Wataru heard the wonderful low passionate moan from Kazuki, as they now came together. How wonderful and complete it felt to feel the warm sensation of Kazuki's passion inside of him.

With the added weight on his body, Wataru let out a satisfying sigh. This man in his arms... Those lips, those hands, that scent, every strand of hair, his hot breath on his skin. Everything about him, It was his. Too good to be true, almost a dream…but it wasn't.

This weight he now held, his hard breathing, his hot breath, it was his. No one else's. Kazuki had chosen him and he Kazuki. He loved him like the moon loved the stars and the ocean. Loved him how the birds loved the sky. And as pure as the high blue sky… this was their love.

Unknown to Kazuki, was also his worry. Always nagging at the back of his mind. Even at moments like this. When the world was complete and even if it ended right then and there… it would be oblivious to them who were in a state of ecstasy---------- that Kazuki would get tired of him. That he would leave him like a child leaves a kitten in a box out in the cold. Unwanted. After all… it was Kazuki. Every woman in the world was his for the taking… but he chose him. A Boy. Although he knew he shouldn't worry, he couldn't help it.

But he knew Kazuki. Knew him as he knew himself. And he knew that Kazuki wasn't cruel and cold hearted.

This love that they shared was real. And unbreakable.

_Just like the silver rings we have that complete the promise…_

**This hair**

His Hair

**This scent**

His scent

**These Lips**

His Lips

_His Hot breath_

_The Feel of his skin on mine._

_They were all his. And no one could take it away._

_**+END+**_


End file.
